For the Musically Inclined
by Maximum Ride 000
Summary: A series of moments between Shunsui and Nanao each with its own music.
1. King of Anything

**In honor of the first day of Spring Break I am finally getting around to publishing this story that's been in my mind for a really long time.**

**As always, I own nothing, but I am so excited to be out of school that I just can't bring myself to care.**

**~Maximum Ride 000**

_Keep drinking coffee stare me down across the table _

_While I look outside_

_So many things I'd say if only I were able _

_But I just keep quiet and count the cars as they pass by_

She couldn't take it anymore. He had been sitting at his desk drinking sake just staring at her for hours. She hadn't looked up from her paperwork but she could feel his eyes burning a hole through the top of her head. She wanted so badly to yell at him for not doing his work, but she knew that he was just waiting for her to do so, anything to draw her into a conversation with him. She would not let him win this silent argument so she just kept quiet and continued on with her work.

_You've got opinions man, we're all entitled to 'em_

_But I never asked_

_So let me thank you for your time and try not to waste anymore of mine_

_Get out of here fast_

_I hate to break it to you babe_

_But I'm not drowning_

_There's no one here to save_

"My Nanao-chan", he rumbled, startling her from her thoughts, "I think you work too much".

She had to resist the urge to roll her eyes, "Thank you for pointing that out sir, but it wouldn't be a problem if you would actually do your own work", she responded, still refusing to look up from her paperwork, "If you're not going to help me with the paperwork then please do me the courtesy of not distracting me, sir".

"But Nanao-chan", the whining began, "You don't appear to be taking care of yourself, really, when was the last time you had a decent night's sleep?"

She finally looked up from her work to glare at him over the tops of her glasses, "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, sir. However, if you'd like to do your share of the work I would be more than happy to accept your help, and then I could leave at a reasonable time, captain", she said pointedly.

_Who cares if you disagree?_

_You are not me_

_Who made you king of anything?_

_So you dare tell me who to be?_

_Who died and made you king of anything?_

"Or", he began, giving her his best puppy dog eyes, "we could both leave the work for tomorrow and go out and drink sake".

He was met with a deafening silence and a murderous glare. "Unlike you sir, I am reliable and actually turn things in when they are due, not two years after the fact", she replied icily.

"That was one time Nanao-chan", he said with a dismissive wave of his hand. She wondered, not for the first time, how he had come to be captain. "Besides", he continued, "you really should relax more often Nanao-chan". She had to resist the urge to slam her head against her desk. She had to know who had made him captain.

_You sound so innocent, all full of good intent_

_Swear you know best_

_But you expect me to jump up on board with you_

_And ride off into your delusional sunset_

"Really Nanao-chan", he continued once again, his tone sounding more and more pleading as the seconds ticked by, "you should relax more often, it would be good for you. In fact I think we should go out on a picnic. Oh, I'll get the food and the sake and my lovely Nanao-chan can sit in my lap and read love poetry as we relax beneath the Sakura trees!" he exclaimed. She simply stared at him, unable to come up with a legitimate response to such a flamboyant display of insanity.

_I'm not the one who's lost with no direction_

_But you'll never see_

_You're so busy making maps with my name on them in all caps_

_You've got the talking down, just not the listening_

She drew a deep breath and counted backwards from ten, trying to keep control of the anger that was threatening to explode, "Please just do your work, captain", she pleaded, pleased with how calm she sounded.

"If that will make you happy my Nanao-chan", he replied, though he didn't sound like he believed it would. He pulled a piece of paperwork in front of him, picked up a pen, and appeared to begin to read the document diligently. Nanao shifted her eyes back down to her own pile of paperwork as silence filled the office. She heard his pen scratch across paper and a small smile spread across her face at the thought of her lazy captain actually doing his work for once. She glanced up at him and instantly felt the anger return, he wasn't doing the paperwork, he was doodling her name all over it.

"Captain!" she yelled in irritation, "You're supposed to be doing the paperwork. Not writing my name on it!"

"But Nanao-chan", he whined, "it's such a lovely name."

_And who cares if you disagree?_

_You are not me_

_Who made you king of anything_

_So you dare tell me who to be?_

_Who died and made you king of anything?_

"Besides, paperwork is boring. Why would you want to stay inside and do this busywork on such a lovely day?" he pleaded with her once more.

"I've already told you captain, unlike you, I am quite reliable and I will see to it that this paperwork is done by the end of the day", she said, lowering her eyes back to the unnecessarily large pile of papers in front of her. If she didn't know about his prowess in battle, when he actually chose to get up and join the fight, she would have already drawn up the paperwork to have him removed from the rank of captain.

"Really though Nanao-chan", he began once more, breaking the relative silence that had invaded the office, "You ought to take a break."

_All my life I've tried to make everybody happy while I just hurt and hide_

_Waiting for someone to tell me it's my turn to decide_

"With all due respect, sir, if I don't get this paperwork done then no one will. And if this paperwork isn't turned in on time Yamamoto will get incredibly angry with the entire division and make things much more difficult than they already are", she seethed, "So, yes, I barricade myself in this office and never take breaks, but I'd rather do that than deal with the alternative."

"I hardly think that Yama-jii really pays attention to all the paperwork he makes us do, Nanao", he said in what he hoped was a soothing voice.

_Let me hold your crown, babe_

Something inside Nanao snapped at his statement, maybe it was the dropped honorific, maybe it was the insanity that was the eighth division finally getting to her, but a crazy idea suddenly launched itself into her mind. She pushed herself up from her desk and walked purposefully towards her flamboyant captain. Before he could even ask her what she was doing she plucked the ever present hat from his head and continued on her way to the door. "You can have your hat back when you finish all the paperwork, captain", she tossed over her shoulder. He stared at the empty doorway for a moment before chuckling to himself and returning his focus to the paperwork.

**And so it begins. My plan is for this to be a multi chaptered story. Please drop me a review and, yes, I know I left some parts of the song out so you don't need to comment on that. Thanks for reading**

**Until next time,**

**~Maximum Ride 000**


	2. Hey Soul Sister

**So this is the second installment of this story. I hope you enjoy this and thank you to all the lovely people who reviewed my story. Sorry for any OOCness, I tried to stay with Shunsui's character as much as possible. I still don't own anything. Thanks again for reading.**

**~Maximum Ride 000**

_Your lipstick stains_

_On the front lobes of my left side brains_

_I knew I wouldn't forget you_

_And so I went and let you blow my mind_

He sat in the shade of the Sakura trees, his hat pulled down over his eyes. His thoughts had found their way to his lovely Nanao-chan, as they always did. She really was beautiful, whether or not she would accept that fact. From the moment he had first seen her as a small child clutching onto her kido text book, he knew that he would always want to be a part of her life. He wanted to show her all the wonderful things he saw in the world and all the things he'd dreamed of.

_Your sweet moon beam_

_The smell of you in every single dream I dream_

_I knew when we collided_

_You're the one I have decided, that's one of my kind_

Of course, she was the main figure that graced his dreams with her presence. In fact, there were nights when he would wake up and swear that he still felt her presence right next to him. She was the perfect fit for him both professionally (she was still the only person to date who could get him to do his paperwork) and personally (she always knew exactly what to say to him to make him feel better), he'd known that from the very moment he had first laid eyes on her.

_Hey soul sister, ain't that Mister Mister on the radio, stereo_

_The way you move ain't fair you know_

_Hey soul sister I don't want to miss a single thing you do_

_Tonight_

Despite what everybody else thought he knew there was a passionate woman hidden underneath the strict surface that she projected to the world. And, to top it all off, she was brilliant. Despite all his knowledge she always seemed to be at least one step ahead of him. It didn't seem fair that she used her intelligence to constantly outwit him, but he just couldn't bring himself to hold that against her. Sure, he practically had to run sometimes to keep up with her biting wit, but in his mind it was always worth the trouble, because he sure didn't want to miss a single thing his Nanao-chan did.

_Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one track mind like me_

_You gave my life direction a game show love connection we can't deny_

He wished for the thousandth time that he could have pulled her away from her paperwork on some of the incredibly beautiful days that happened in the Soul Society. She could get so wrapped up in her paperwork that it seemed like she thought of nothing else. She was like he could be when all he could think about was sake. Of course, he only drank to help himself forget, but she had changed all that. When she became his vice captain he had become less inclined to drink and more inclined to spend his time trying to ruffle her feathers and proclaim his love for her. That did not, however, stop her from pouring his precious sake down the drain. They really were a match made in heaven. There was something almost otherworldly about their connection and, no matter what she said, there was no denying that fact.

_I'm so obsessed, my heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest_

_I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna, and I'm always gonna want to blow your mind_

Despite what Jyuushiro said, he was not obsessed, he was simply in love with his vice captain. Whenever he was around her his heart sped up and, on the rare moments that she smiled, his heart would beat so loudly that he was certain that she could hear it. He trusted her with everything including his heart and, if she'd accept his love, he'd show her love the likes of which she had never known. He wanted to show her how beautiful the world could be with her by his side.

_Hey soul sister, ain't that Mister Mister on the radio, stereo_

_The way you move ain't fair you know_

_Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do_

_Tonight_

He smiled to himself, he would pull her out of that strict shell she hid behind and he would be right there beside her the entire time.

_The way you can cut a rug, watching you's the only drug I need_

_You're so gangster I'm so thug, you're the only one I'm dreaming of_

He loved to just watch her (not in a creepy way) no matter if she was taking down a hollow, training new recruits, or just doing paperwork. She moved with a kind of grace that kept him entranced until she caught him staring and threw something heavy at him. And man could she throw, but that was just another thing he loved about her. She was graceful and beautiful even when she was trying to (and usually succeeding in) physically assaulting him.

_You see, I can be myself now finally, in fact there's nothing I can't be_

_I want the world to see you be with me_

He loved being around her, she always brought out the best in him. Whenever she was around him he found that he was a lot more honest with himself. He wanted to show her off to the world and show everyone how good they were together.

_Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do_

_Tonight_

He felt a familiar presence drawing closer to his resting spot. He had to suppress a smile, it wouldn't do to irritate his lovely Nanao-chan. She landed softly in the clearing, "Captain, you need to get up and do your paperwork", she said, the anger in her voice barely concealed, "These are due tomorrow which means we're going to have to do them all tonight."

He smiled

_Tonight_

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. I plan for there to be five more chapters and I will hopefully have them posted over the next week. Please drop me a review to tell me what you thought.**

**~Maximum Ride 000**


	3. I Won't Say I'm In Love

**Hello there again, this is chapter three. I hope you enjoy this and I do hope you'll keep reading. As I have stated before, I don't own anything so I wouldn't bother trying to sue me over copyright infringement or anything like that.**

**~Maximum Ride 000**

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment_

_I guess I've already won that_

_No man is worth the aggravation_

_That's ancient history, been there done that_

"I'm going to lose my mind if I have to deal with Shunsui for one more day", muttered a slightly buzzed Nanao to a surprisingly sober Matsumoto. It was girls' night out, a tradition between the two vice captains for as long as they could remember. Usually the night ended with Nanao escorting (carrying) Matsumoto home, but this time Matsumoto had a plan. She had insisted that this particular girls' night out take place at Nanao's house. Her plan was so simple that it was brilliant, she would get a drunk Nanao to confess her feelings for her captain. Really, it was so simple that nothing could possibly go wrong. So far everything was going as planned, Nanao had stopped referring to her captain as "Kyoraku-taicho" ten minutes ago and he had become "Shunsui" just a moment earlier. Matsumoto was fairly certain that a few more minutes of talking (drinking) and she would have the straight laced vice captain to spill her guts concerning her less than stellar love life.

_Who'd'ya think you're kidding _

_He's the earth and heaven to you_

_Try to keep it hidden _

_Honey, we can see right through you_

_Girl, ya can't conceal it_

_We know how ya feel _

_And who you're thinking of_

She did, however, wish that Nanao would spill her guts faster because girl's constant denial was beginning to get on her nerves. She was fairly certain that anyone who cared to look would see right through the other woman's flimsy denials. She could see quite clearly that the other woman couldn't survive without her captain. "That man is not worth the amount of time I have to put in to keep the division afloat", Nanao said, this time a bit more forcefully.

_No chance, no way_

_I won't say it no, no_

One of Matsumoto's eyebrows shot up in surprised skepticism. She opened her mouth to respond, but Nanao seemed to recognize her expression and cut her off. "I mean it", she said a warning in her tone, "Don't get started, Rangiku, I am not in the mood to argue with you. I am not in love with my captain."

_You swoon, you sigh_

_Why deny it?_

She poured Nanao another drink. While she wanted Nanao to confess, she had to make sure that Nanao didn't drink too much, it would do no good if Nanao confessed her feelings and couldn't remember having done so the next day. She waited for Nanao to take another sip before she spoke, "Oh but Nanao, I've seen the way you act around him when you think no one else is watching", she said with her traditional level of tact.

_It's too cliché_

_I won't say I'm in love_

If it weren't for Nanao's control of her reactions she would have choked on the sake she had just sipped, but her serious demeanor would not allow for such a clichéd spit-take. As it was she struggled to maintain control of her tone. "If no one was around then how do you know how I acted?" she questioned. Rangiku considered answering the question so as to defend her stealth skills, but kept quiet as Nanao began to speak again.

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out_

_My head is screaming get a grip girl_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_

"I don't need him or any other man. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself", she slurred, the alcohol beginning to impair her speech. Despite the inebriation in Nanao's tone, Matusmoto could hear an underlying tone of sadness, regret, and anger. It sounded, to Matsumoto, like Nanao had experienced the pain of a bad relationship. The revelation surprised Rangiku, but it also made her more determined to make sure that her plan succeeded.

_You keep on denying _

_Who you are and how you're feeling_

_Baby, we're not buying_

_Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling_

_Face it like a grown up_

_When you gonna own up_

_That you got, got, got it bad_

At thing point Matsumoto really wanted to reach over and knock some sense into the other woman. "Sweety, when are you gonna just let it go and admit that you're in love with the man? I know it's hard for you to accept, but I don't think you could survive without him", she said calmly.

_No chance, no way_

_I won't say it no, no_

"Of course I could survive without him!" Nanao almost yelled. "That man is nothing but a love obsessed idiot." Despite her response, Matsumoto noticed a small smile spread across Nanao's face and a wistful tint dawn in her eyes.

_Give up, give in_

_Check the grin, you're in love_

"I think you love him anyway", Matsumoto responded, pushing her plan just a little bit further.

_This scene won't play_

_I won't say I'm in love_

"You're completely insane Rangiku, I am not in love with my captain, not now, not ever", Nanao's response was agitated and even more slurred.

_You're doing flips, read our lips_

_You're in love_

"Really sweety? You jump through hoops for that man. I know love when I see it", Matsumoto's response was a clear attempt to force Nanao's confession.

_You're way off base_

_I won't say it_

_Get off my case_

_I won't say it_

"No, no! You're completely wrong Rangiku!" Nanao began, her frustration showing clearly, "I really don't love my captain, please just let it go", Nanao pleaded desperately with Matsumoto.

_Girl don't be proud _

_It's okay you're in love_

Matsumoto gently took Nanao's hand, hoping to reassure her, "it's okay hon, just admit it. You're in love with him", she said, hoping her tone would convey the necessity of this act.

_At least out loud_

_I won't say I'm in love_

The revelation hit Nanao like a ton of bricks. She was in love with her captain. She blinked at Rangiku, unable to comprehend exactly what that revelation meant. Even as her mind screamed the truth, the lie tumbled from her lips, "I'm not in love with Shunsui", she said, though she sounded defeated. Matsumoto pulled her friend into a gentle hug, knowing that she had succeeded. Nanao had admitted, at least to herself, that she was in love with her captain. Now all Matsumoto had to do was convince Nanao to act on that realization. And how hard could that be?

**And that's the end of this chapter. I'm sorry if it seemed kind of repetitive. I hope to have the next chapter up by tomorrow at the latest. Thanks again for reading, please drop me a review to let me know what you think.**

**~Maximum Ride 000**


	4. Come On Get Higher

**Wow! I think this is the fastest I've ever updated. There are three more chapters to this story and I will have them posted by the end of the week. I hope you have been enjoying and will continue to enjoy this story of mine. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed. I still don't own anything.**

**~Maximum Ride 000**

_I miss the sound of your voice_

_And I miss the brush of your skin_

_And I miss the still of the silence_

_As you breathe out, I breathe in_

Nanao had been on a mission for three days now and Shunsui couldn't take it. Three long days without hearing her sweet voice yelling at him for not doing paperwork. Three long days without her hitting him with a book or her fan. He couldn't concentrate without her in the office, not that he concentrated to begin with, but he almost couldn't go into the office at all without his Nanao-chan there.

_If I could walk on water, if I could tell you what's next_

_Make you believe, make you forget_

He wished, not for the first time, that he could have accompanied her on her mission. He wanted to be right there to protect her. He knew, of course, that she was more than capable of taking care of herself, but that didn't stop him from wanting to protect her from all the horrible things in the world. He couldn't help but think that if he had been around maybe she wouldn't have seen so much horror.

_So come on get higher, loosen my lips_

_Faith and desire in the swing of your hips_

_Just pull me down hard_

_And drown me in love_

He wished she was around to give him someone to talk to other than Jyuushiro. He loved the deep philosophical conversations that he could sometimes draw her into. She could get so passionate when she truly cared about the topic of conversation. In his opinion she was never more beautiful than when she was passionately debating these topics. When she argued with him he found himself swept away by her passion, not that he would ever mind.

_I miss the sound of your voice_

_The loudest thing in my head_

_And I ache to remember_

_All the violent sweet_

_Perfect words that you said_

He could practically hear her voice in her head telling him that he should be doing his work. He loved hearing her voice no matter how angry she was. She sounded beautiful even when she was swearing at him or threatening bodily harm.

_If I could walk on water_

_If I could tell you what's next_

_Make you believe_

_Make you forget_

She'd been under a lot of stress lately, with Aizen's defection and the rise of Arrancar attacks the burdens placed on the captains and vice captains had sky rocketed. He had seen the stress start to wear her down, and, though he'd never admit it, he was really worried that she might crack under the pressure. He wanted to help relieve her stress, but he respected her and wouldn't step in until she asked for his help.

_So come on get higher_

_Loosen my lips_

_Faith and desire in the swing of your hips_

_Just pull me down hard _

_And drown me in love_

Of course he would always be there for her, whether or not she needed him to be. He wished that he could convince her that it was okay for her to ask him for help if she needed it. He would convince her to trust him someday, but for now he was content to simply stay by her side.

_I miss the pull of your heart_

_I can taste the sparks on your tongue_

_I see angels and devils and God_

_When you come on_

_Hold on_

Which reminded him of how much he missed her, sure she was due back today, but he desperately wanted to hear her beautiful voice even if she was lecturing him for not doing his paperwork. She had the looks of an angel, but the spit-fire wit of a demon and in his mind she was absolutely perfect. He glanced at the sky, it was drawing closer to her due return time. His Nanao-chan was many things, but she was never late. He smiled, just a little bit longer.

_It's all wrong_

_It's all wrong_

_It's all right_

She was twenty seconds late and he was starting to panic. His mind had already begun to supply images of all of the horrible things that might have happened to her. He was about to do something, he wasn't sure what, when the gate opened in front of him and a group of eighth division members stepped through, followed by his lovely Nanao-chan. The other division members saluted him and waited at attention until he dismissed them with a smile, a thanks, and a wave of his hand. The gate slid shut silently as she stepped calmly towards him.

_So come on, get higher_

_Come on, get higher_

_Cause everything works love_

_Everything works in your arms_

He gave her a relieved smile which earned him a tired one in response. She stopped just out of reach of his arms. A breeze passed between them before he stepped forward and pulled her into a gentle hug. She remained motionless for a moment before she melted into his hug and shyly returned it. "Welcome back my Nanao-chan", he said quietly as the night calmly surrounded them.

**Thanks for putting up with my ramblings. I hope you will continue to read this story, I will post the next chapter tomorrow. Please drop me a review and let me know what you think. Reviews are love.**

**~Maximum Ride 000**


	5. I'm Not That Girl

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but the song is kind of short too. I hope you enjoy it. As always, I own nothing and have no delusions of ownership either. Also, I have picked all the songs for this particular story, but if you have a song that you'd like to see turned into a songfic or a particular plot that you want me to write I would be more than happy to do so, just leave the name of the song or plot in a review and I'll see what I can do. Thank you so much for all your incredible reviews.**

**~Maximum Ride 000 **

_Hands touch, eyes meet_

_Sudden silence, sudden heat_

_Hearts leap in a giddy whirl_

_He could be that boy_

_But I'm not that girl_

She was frustrated with herself. She couldn't believe that such a simple thing could be affecting her so much. Their hands had brushed when she had handed him some paperwork. She didn't know why it was affecting her so badly, it wasn't like she had never touched him before, really, they fought together, it was kind of difficult not to touch him at some point. This touch felt different, almost intimate, she knew nothing would come of it, one couldn't be too sure about much of anything in the eighth division, but she knew for a fact that her captain held no romantic feelings for her, despite the way he always acted around her or the way she felt for him.

_Don't dream too far_

_Don't lose sight of who you are_

_Don't remember that rush of joy_

_He could be that boy_

_I'm not that girl_

She really needed to regain control of her emotions. Ever since she had touched him she had been daydreaming about him. She shook her head to remove the most recent daydream about Shunsui's profession of love. She barely resisted the urge to slam her hand against her desk, when had she started calling him "Shunsui".

_Every so often we long to steal _

_To the land of what might have been_

_But that doesn't soften the ache we feel_

_When reality sets back in_

She almost wished that something would happen. Half hopeful, half terrified that it actually might. Really, it couldn't be that bad if she dated her captain, maybe he would do his paperwork for once. She shook her head, nothing would ever come of all this daydreaming. He could never love someone as plain and boring as she was.

_Blithe smile, lithe limb_

_She who's winsome, she wins him_

_Gold hair with a gentle curl_

_That's the girl he chose_

_And heaven knows_

_I'm not that girl_

She would never be as pretty as the women he went home with. The ones with huge chests, long blonde hair, and a walk that looks much more at home on a catwalk than a city street. She looked nothing like them, she never had a chance with him.

_Don't wish, don't start_

_Wishing only wounds the heart_

_I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl_

_There's a girl I know_

_He loves her so_

_I'm not that girl_

The daydream flew from her mind when she looked out the window and noticed Shunsui on the path below walking side by side with Matsumoto laughing and smiling. She felt a twinge of jealousy followed immediately by a deluge of guilt. She could never have him and he deserved to be happy, whoever he chose. She could never make him happy so it really was better that he was with Matsumoto. She allowed her gaze to remain on the happy pair a moment longer before she dropped her eyes back to the stack of papers in front of her. It really was for the best…. right?

**Thanks for reading. Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I'll fix it, I promise. You'll just have to keep reading to found out how though.**

**~Maximum Ride 000**


	6. Cigarettes and Chocolate Milk

**Hello again. This is the second to last chapter in this story. A little background on why I chose this song, about a year ago I saw a local performance of Shakespeare's King Henry V. The theatre troop added in some modern songs in an attempt to make it more appealing to "today's youth". Anyway, they did this song and my muses decided that they wanted me to write a Shunsui x Nanao story for it and that little one chapter story turned into the story that you see before you. I hope that I did this song, and this chapter, justice. Again, thanks for all your wonderful reviews and guess what, I don't own anything.**

**~Maximum Ride 000 **

_Cigarettes and chocolate milk_

_These are just a couple of my cravings_

_Everything it seems I like's a little bit stronger_

_A little bit thicker_

_A little bit harmful for me_

Shunsui shot a grin at his long time drinking buddy, Matsumoto. She had just finished telling Shunsui about the first time she had kissed her captain (before they had officially become an item). The spiky haired captain's reaction had really been quite funny (Matsumoto hadn't realized that a person could turn that particular shade of deep red). As the pair walked past the eighth division an idea struck Matsumoto, if Nanao wouldn't admit her feelings to her captain, then maybe Shunsui would. "So Shunsui, how are things going with little miss Nanao?" she asked as subtly as possible.

His smile dropped a few notches before he answered, "I just can't seem to do anything right. She deserves someone so much better than me. I'm just a drunk old fool who can't let go of his bottle of sake", he said sadly, watching the Sakura petals flow in the breeze. Matsumoto blinked in surprise, she certainly hadn't expected that from Shunsui.

_If I should buy jelly beans_

_Have to eat them all in just one sitting_

_Everything it seems I like's a little bit sweeter_

_A little bit fatter_

_A little bit harmful for me_

Matsumoto waited as it seemed that Shunsui was on a self-depreciating roll, "I can't resist temptation. If something even remotely interesting comes along I chase it like a kid after something shiny. I know that I should resist, but, sometimes, I just can't. She deserves someone who can help her do paperwork without being distracted by Sakura petals", he said, a frown making its way across his face.

_And then there's those other things_

_Which for several reasons we won't mention_

_Everything about them is a little bit stranger_

_A little bit harder_

_A little bit deadly_

"And to make things worse", the rant continued, "Someone got it into their head that I'm a womanizer. Granted, I didn't dispute it because it kept my mother from trying to set me up on blind dates, but now my precious Nanao-chan thinks I'm a worthless womanizer."

_It isn't very smart_

_Tends to make on part so broken hearted_

"I'm hurting her. I want so badly to make her happy, but I just don't think I can."

_Sitting here remembering me_

_Always been a shoe made for the city_

_Go ahead just accuse me of just singing about places_

_With scrappy boys faces_

_Have general run of the town_

_Playing with prodigal sons_

_Takes a lot of sentimental valium_

_Can't expect the world to be your raggedy Andy _

_While running on empty_

_You little old doll with a frown_

"I don't do my fair share of paperwork, but, in my defense, there is more to life than just filling out forms", he continued his train of thought, "I like to drink sake, watch the Sakura petals, and read love poetry, and because of my selfishness, she has to do twice the work of any other vice-captain. Honestly, I'm surprised she hasn't quit on me yet", he finished softly. Matsumoto waited to see if the pink clad man would continue.

_You gotta keep in the game_

_Maintaining mystique while facing forward_

_I suggest a reading of 'a lesson in tightropes'_

_Or 'surfing your high hopes' or 'adios Kansas'_

"I know I should help her, but I just can't seem to let go of my stupid habits. Every time I try to kick them I think about how differently people might treat me if I do", his voice held the kind of sadness that could only come from years of experience.

_It isn't very smart_

_Tends to make one part so broken hearted_

"There's got to be something I can do to fix this. I love her and I just want to see her be happy", he said, turning to Matsumoto as though looking for a lifeline.

_Still there's not a show on my back_

_Holes or a friendly intervention_

_I'm just a little bit heiress, a little bit Irish_

_A little bit tower of Pisa, whenever I see you_

"Let me offer you some advice", Matsumoto began tentatively, "I think she really likes you despite all of the things that you think are bad about yourself. Sure you can be flamboyant, sure you can seem drunken most of the time, but when she's around you, she acts differently. Sometimes I wonder if she's going to fall over, her knees are wobbling so badly. You really should talk to her about it. Seriously, I mean, not in the flirty, flamboyant way you usually do", she finished calmly. There was silence as he considered her advice.

A shout shattered the silence of the eighth division courtyard. "Matsumoto!" the icy captain's young voice echoed across the expanse.

Matsumoto shot Shunsui a grin, "Oops, I guess that means he found the pile of paperwork that I haven't finished yet. I better get going then, talk to you later Shunsui", she called as she walked off in the direction of her own division, leaving a pensive Shunsui in her wake. He turned to face his division.

_So please be kind if I'm a mess_

He took a deep breath, he wasn't perfect by any stretch of the imagination, but maybe, just maybe, she loved him anyway. And maybe, just maybe, she could help him be a better man. He entered his division with that thought echoing through his mind.

_Cigarettes and chocolate milk_

**Please note that, at least in my mind, Shunsui is not a womanizer so that's why he's not a womanizer in this story. The next chapter is the last one and I hope that you will check it out, I should have it posted by tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please drop me a review and uh…. have a nice day.**

**~Maximum Ride 000**


	7. Bless the Broken Road

**So this is the last installment of For the Musically Inclined. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited or read my story. I really hope that you have enjoyed this story thus far and will like this last chapter. On a side note, I still don't own Bleach or any of the songs that I have used in the writing of this story. So without further ado..**

**~Maximum Ride 000**

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago_

_Hoping I would find true love along the broken road_

_But I got lost a time or two_

_Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_

_I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

He moved slowly through the halls of his division, it was late and most of the division members had gone home, leaving no one to interrupt his reminiscing. It had been a long time since he had become captain. He'd had quite the provocative career at the beginning but had never found anyone who really caught his attention. He had all but given up on the thought of love, even a hopeless romantic like himself had a breaking point, and then he had met her. She was so small, so young, but she was so incredibly smart and dedicated. He was thrilled to discover that the young shinigami was a new recruit being placed in his division. He kept an eye on her, but didn't step in to help her fix any problems she came across, as a shinigami she would have to learn to solve her own problems and fight her own battles sooner or later, and the sooner she learned the better. The first time he had spoken to her alone was the night that Lisa had failed to return from that fateful mission. She had shown up at the office carrying a book that she and Lisa usually read together. She seemed very surprised that Lisa wasn't there. He couldn't bring himself to tell her about the reason for Lisa's absence. Instead he offered to read to her in place of Lisa. She immediately tried to decline his offer claiming that she couldn't bother a captain with something as childish as story time. He gave her his most charming smile and quickly persuaded her otherwise, she sat quietly next to him as he read the story she had brought. He only got about half way through the knight in shining armor rescuing the princess when he noticed that she was asleep. He gently placed her on the couch in the office and leaned up against the wall as he settled in for the night.

The next day the word was official, the eighth division vice captain was MIA, presumed dead. He had taken it hard, the whole division had. Nothing was getting done, the whole division was at a standstill. Shunsui couldn't bring himself to set foot in the division, he'd just bide his time in the division courtyard. One night he had noticed a light in the division offices long after everyone should have gone home. His curiosity piqued, he made his way up to the offices. He was surprised to find his little Nanao-chan working diligently by candle light. He had never seen someone work so hard on such tedious paperwork. He left quickly, before she noticed his presence, but returned the next night, and the night after simply to watch her work. A week later he promoted her to the position of vice captain. She was a perfect match for him, a fact that became increasingly more obvious as time went on.

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are _

_Others who broke my heart they were like Northern Stars_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God bless the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

Some days, he mused, she was his very reason for living. Sure he'd had lovers before, but he had never been so deeply in love with someone as he was with Nanao. She treated him like a human being, not some god like creature like the other shinigami had a tendency to do. He wasn't entirely sure what would have happened in his life if he hadn't met her, but he was willing to bet that his life right now was much better than it would have been without her. He continued on his way to their mutual office.

_I think about the years I spent just passing through_

_I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you_

_But you just smile and take my hand_

_You've been there you understand_

_It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

Nanao sighed as she shifted the most recently completed piece of paperwork away from her. She stared at the flickering light of the candle that illuminated her desk allowing her thoughts to wander away from the task at hand. Shunsui, the man that had become such a huge part of her life. She remembered the first time she had met him formally, so many years ago. He had seemed so silly then, always spouting love poetry and commenting on the weather or the newest flavor of sake he had discovered. At the time she had wondered how vice captain Lisa managed to put up with him. Of course, it was only after her death that Nanao had begun to see the other side of Shunsui, the caring, intelligent, philosophical, and understanding side. Many years had passed since then and the pair's relationship had grown, though never beyond the level of close friendship, despite Nanao's desire for more. Even so, Nanao always felt that there was something more to their relationship, something just below the surface. It was like he was always waiting for her, willingly of course, waiting for her to decide that she was ready to take the next step.

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart they were like Northern Stars_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true _

_That God blessed the broken road _

_That led me straight to you_

He was always so clam and patient when it came to her. Sure, he proclaimed his love for her on a regular bases (in a loud and flamboyant manner), but he never actually pushed anything on her unless she made it very clear that she was okay with it. He was so different from the people she had dated in the past who had simply gone through the paces of being in a relationship before tossing her aside. He made it feel as though he wanted this for her sake too, not just for his. Her eyes shot up to the office doorway when she heard a soft noise. She barely suppressed a gasp of surprise when she recognized the form of her captain, leaning against the office door. He smiled gently at her barely suppressed surprise.

_Now I'm just rolling home_

_Into my lover's arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

"What are you doing here so late Nanao?" he questioned softly, his tone one of curiosity instead of reprimand.

She dropped her eyes back to the paperwork she had thus far neglected, "I was just trying to finish up this paperwork before tomorrow", she answered easily. He moved forward, farther into the office, but she kept her eyes firmly on the pile of papers in front of her. He paused at his desk, pulling something; she couldn't see what, from one of the drawers before he stopped at her desk. He sat down next to her, sitting as close as possible without sitting on her. He pulled half of the paperwork pile towards him, producing the pen he had taken from his desk. He gave her a heart melting smile before he intertwined their hands, placing them softly in his lap. He began to fill out the forms in front of him, not in the usual scribbled manner that he usually did that forced her to have to redo them later, but in a serious manner. She smiled at the rare display of diligence and squeezed his hand just a little tighter as she leaned into his strong form. He placed a gentle kiss on the side of her head before returning to the paperwork. She, too, turned back to the paperwork as the candle flickered gently, a luminous guardian that watched over the caring scene between the two perfectly matched eighth division leaders.

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

**Well, there you have it. I do hope you enjoyed it. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Please feel free to check out my other stories and drop me a review of this chapter to let me know what you think. Until next time,**

**~Maximum Ride 000**


End file.
